The present invention is directed to a bed accessory and, in particular, to a bed accessory that fits between the mattress and base below the mattress. The bed accessory may include a bed cover retainer that retains the bed covers from pulling out from under the mattress. The bed accessory may include a sleeper attendant that provides useful functionality at the location of the occupant of the bed. Both functions may be combined in a particular embodiment of the invention.
Bed covers are usually tucked under the mattress, particularly at the foot of the bed. For tall sleepers, it is difficult to keep the covers tucked. Also, in some locations, such as hotels, even the bottom sheet is a plain sheet and prone to coming untucked, even at the top of the bed, leading to not only inconvenience but also a potentially unhealthy environment.
Bed cover retainers have been proposed in the past. Such bed cover retainers have suffered from being cumbersome to use and ineffective at holding the bed covers tucked under the mattress.